He is a She! What?
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome takes Miroku's place at school as a boy. What happens on her adventures is sure to affect her near future. Plot taken from "she's the man" the movie with Amanda. So DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own most of this plot and I also don't own some of these lines. It comes from the movie She's the Man. It's an amazing and inspiring movie. I did switch things around so its not all the same. I also do not own most of the characters most come from the anime/manga InuYasha. The names you don't recognize from that are MINE!!!!

When two people who love each other come together and join as on, as one would expect, they create a new life. But as for Ken and Lilly Higurashi they created two new lives, Kagome and Miroku. They were identical twins and inseparable. Five years after the little angels were born Ken and Lilly divorced and Ken left the kids to live with Lilly. Since Kagome was young she was always very athletic while her brother was more talented. Their only difference (other then their sex/gender) is about to a huge problem.

Our story unfolds at Edo High School. Miroku and Kagome are both sophomores. Miroku is in band at school and also a band of his own; while Kagome plays girl's basketball. Summer break is still going on and both are preparing for the new school year.

"Hey Kagome," Kirra and Sara, Kagome's best friends and teammates says walking up.

They are out of breath and fall to the floor to try to catch their breath.

Kagome turns to look at Kirra and Sara with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Kirra Sara, what's going on," she said leaning against the gyms cushiony walls.

"Kagome……they are …….cutting the………team," Sara said taking deep breaths in between her words.

"WHAT," Kagome yelled and all eyes were on her, "Why?"

"Not enough people signed up," Kirra said now leaning against the wall.

Kirra and Sara watched as Kagome paced back and forth bouncing the ball.

"You know what were is the guys team," she asked stopping suddenly.

"In new gym why?" Sara asked watching her carefully.

"Bring the handbook with you," she said before walking out and into the hall.

The other 4 girls stared after her before following her down the halls to the new gym.

"Coach," Kagome said tapping the men's coach on the shoulder.

"Hey girl's I'm sorry about the team," he said never taking his eyes off the court.

"Coach I want to join the guys team," Kagome said standing in front of him forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"That's not possible," he said looking at her and laughing

By now the guys had stopped practicing to see what the commotion was all about. They came and stood behind me.

"Actually it is," she said taking the handbook from one of the other girls, "In 2008 they out ruled separate teams we continued because the team was still full and it was still nice to have two teams. But now we only have one so let me join. You have seen me play and you know I'm good."

"Kagome your not good enough to play with us," Bankotsu said grinning.

Bankotsu was Kagome's ex who was still slightly sour about the break-up.

"Bankotsu you know I sound dribble circles around your ass without even trying," Kagome said rolling her eyes and looking back at the coach.

Everyone started commentating the whole ordeal.

"In your wildest dreams. You actually suck at basketball at everything that's why I broke up with you," he said laughing.

Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"All of that bench warming must be messing up you head. I broke up with you. Number 1 because you're a horrible kisser and boyfriend. Number 2, I need a real man who can hold an erection longer then 2 seconds," she gave him her brightest smile before turning back to coach.

"Sorry ladies, but we can't let you play," he said before blowing his whistle.

Everyone got back to practice and the girls just pulled Kagome out of the gym.

"This makes me so mad," Kagome said before leaving to go home.

Kagome was walking through the gates at her house when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Miroku?" the taper said, "Oh no it's you. You and your brother look so much alike. I think its because of you lack of a female figure. Where's your brother?"

"Really nice to see you too Kikyo, this was lovely but I have better things to do. Ta Ta now," Kagome said before walking in threw the front door.

"Hey honey," Lilly yelled.

"Hey mom," Kagome said walking into the living room to join her mom.

"Mom! What is this," Kagome asked her mom.

On the couch laid different frilly dresses, skirt suits, and pant suits.

"I want you to join that new sorority that is at your school. I signed you up already," Lilly said smiling widely at Kagome.

"Mom no. I don't like frilly things their not my type," Kagome said picking up her stuff and going to the stairs.

"Is all you think about basketball?" she asked before Kagome could continue her ascent.

"Yes mom," Kagome said smiling at her and going up the stairs.

She knocked on the door that belonged to her brother. He opened it to see him rushing around and throwing things in a bag.

"Bitchness is looking for you. Where are you going?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to London to perform at the music festival," he said not looking at her.

"And mom is okay with this," Kagome asked spinning the basketball on her finger as she laid back.

"Mom thinks I'm at dad's and dad think's I'm here," he said before throwing his bag out the window.

"What about school? You just got kicked out of Edo because of skipping! So what are you going to do about your new school?" she asked sitting up.

He was lowering his guitar out the window before turning to her.

"Your smart think of something. Call the school and tell them I'm really sick and will be there in three weeks. I don't know sis come up with something. Love you," he said before going out the window to join his stuff.

"Kagome we're you just talking to your brother," Kagome's mom asked from the doorway.

"No, I was just talking to my basketball. I miss my twin so much," Kagome said faking a pout and hugging the basketball.

"Oh you will see him soon," she said before carrying all the dresses back to her room.

KAGOME POV

I went to bed that night and all I could think about was how am I going to cover for Miroku. I feel asleep and woke up with a bright idea.

"Absolutely not," Jaku said.

"Come on please. This will give me a chance to show that I'm good enough," I slightly pouted trying to pursued my long time friend.

"I'm not making you into a man," Jaku said shaking his head.

"Please Jaku," all three of us cried out.

"Fine, but if we are going to do this you have to be up for everything. Your going to have to work hard," Jaku said before sitting me in the chair.

"Come over tonight and we will transform you. When do you have to go to the school?" he asked combing out my hair.

"Tomorrow," I said relaxing in his styling chair.

"Okay so we literally a night to transform you," he said before turning me around.

He observed my face and hair then stood me up and observed my body.

"We have a lot of work to do," he said.

I smiled up at him and left the salon.

I quickly packed my bags and headed to the door.

"Where are you going," my mother asked from the living room couch.

"To dad's for three weeks. I told you yesterday," I said looking at her with a serious face.

"No absolutely not. You are staying her until you join this sorority," she said with a stern face.

"Mom, I'm going because I want to know more about the sorority. You know since Miroku is there Kikyo will be around all the time. I'm going to ask her about it and get her help lead me in the right way," I said teary eyed.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with a big smile.

She hugged me and I left the house. Jaku picked me up and we were on our way. Once at Jaku's house we meet up with Sara and Kirra.

"First things first. Because of the demons at the school your going to need something to change your scent to a more manly one," Kirra said pulling out a necklace that had shells on it, "Wear this at all times and you will smell like a boy to all sensitive noses."

"Next order of business is your hair. In the short time I had I crafted you eye brows, wigs, and sideburns. You can choice your choice of styles," he said showing me the different styles.

We spent an hour laughing and trying on different wigs, brows, and burns until we found the perfect ones. Now was the step to flatten my breast. Sara pulled out two ace bandages and the three of them wrapped me up until my chest was flat. Jaku did his best with the make-up and finally when I looked in the mirror I saw Miroku. The night continued teaching me how to walk, talk, and do all the things guys did. We got some shut eye and in the morning I hugged the girls bye and went toward the car. I climbed into the light blue bug with Jaku and we were on the road.

Finally the sign for Shikon Academy came into view. Reaching the school I looked out among everyone. There were demons, humans, half demons, witches, warlocks, everything.

"Show me your walk," Jaku said smiling.

I did a little walk and turned back to him.

"Great. Well this is it see you in a few weeks," he said hugging me.

"Man get off me," I said pushing him off of me before anyone could see.

I grabbed my bags and quickly made it towards my dorm building. The guys that were moving in were acting crazy throwing things across the hall into each others room and the odor was horrible. I quickly found my room unlocking it and pushing my head against the door. Soon after I realized I wasn't alone. I turned to see a half dressed god with long silver hair staring at me with a cold and a not so amused look on his face.

"Hey roomy," I said in the most manly voice I could.

"Who are you," he asked watching me with an intense gaze as I placed my stuff down.

"Miroku Higurashi," I said holding out my hand to him.

Once gripping his hand I pulled him close and patted his back. He quickly pulled back and his eyes flashed red.

"I'm Sesshomaru and these are our neighbors InuYasha and Kouga," he said in his deep voice.

"Cool," I said unpacking some of my things, "Would you guys by any chance know when basketball tryouts are?"

"Yeah we are on the team. There this afternoon," the one indicated to be Kouga said never taking his eyes off the screen.

"You play?" InuYasha asked looking back at me.

"Yeah small forward," I said to them softly.

"Sesshomaru is our point guard and captain, Kouga is our power forward, and I'm the center," Inuyasha said getting back to the game.

"Humm cool," I said continuing to unpack.

Soon it was time for tryouts. I found myself standing in a lineup with 18 other guys. We were at this moment getting yelled at by our Russian coach.

"I will be letting go of 6 of you guys. The rest of you will be separated into JV or Varsity. Is that understood?" he said looking me dead in my eyes.

"Sir yes Sir," we all said.

With that he blew the whistle and we started tryouts. We did 200 suicides, 100 laps, 300 push-ups, and even did some mock games. By the end of tryouts I was worn out and every part of my body was sore and covered in sweat. We lined up and coach started handing out varsity jersey's. Then he handed out JV. I had my eyes closed when I felt something being laid on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a JV jersey. I sighed before heading to the locker room. I sat down and rubbed my sore ankles when the guys started undressing. I felt the bile come up so I quickly stood and left. Confused eyes watched me leave. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I dumped in her. I fell to the floor along with her books.

"I'm so sorry," I said gathering her books.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going," she said giving me a big smile.

I could see the blush tint her cheeks and I knew all to well what the tint meant.

"See you around," I said rushing off.

I rushed into my room and locked the door.

"Hope I never have to see another," I said before looking up.

"We have chemistry. You need to be ready in 5mins or I'm leaving you," Sesshomaru said laying on his bed.

He was handsome but I didn't need to think about that now. I quickly walked into my tight closet and changed. When I walked out he gave me a weird look.

"I have low-self esteem," I said putting my bag on my shoulder.

I followed his lead and we were soon in the chemistry lab.

"Okay now that everyone is here everyone needs to come pull a name out of the hat and that will be your partner from the year," our teacher said placing the hat on the desk.

Everyone went up and grabbed a name then went to their desk.

"Who is Sango Judge," I asked showing InuYasha the paper.

"Oh Shit," InuYasha said all eyes on him.

"Watch your mouth InuYasha," the teacher said nonchalantly.

"That is Sango Judge," InuYasha said pointing to a girl.

"Oh I know her. I talked to her earlier today," I said waving at the girl who was staring at her.

"She is also Sesshomaru's crush. He has been crushing on her for the entire three years she's been here," InuYasha finished.

I looked up at Sesshomaru to see his eyes flash at me.

"Since your going to be working with her maybe you can get Sesshomaru in?" Yasha said forming a plan in his head.

"I will see what I can do," I said taking my stuff by Sango.

"We haven't formally meet. I'm Miroku," I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Sango. Its very nice to meet you," she said smiling at me.

The class went on and she constantly flirted with me.

"So Sango what do you think about Sesshomaru," I asked her slowly.

"He's cute but not my type. He is too hard and mean. He needs to loosen up. Plus I kind of like you, " she said continuing with the work in front of us.

"Whoa nelly. Well see your not exactly my type. But I'm sure you are Sesshomaru's," I said before getting back to work.

As the class got out I was pulled to the side by Sesshomaru.

"What did she say," he asked letting go of my arm.

"Ow," I started run my hand over my arm, "She said you act too hard and that you need to loosen up."

He looked at me and sighed.

"Do you think you can," he stopped and gave another sigh, "teach me how to be what she wants?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, she needs to love you for you not for someone I make you into," I said raising my bag on my shoulder.

"Plea…pleas…..shit… please?" he said.

"I don't feel right," I said shaking my head.

"Okay how about this I will make up good enough to be Varsity by our biggest game against Edo, if you do this for me," he said looking down at me.

"Morals, basketball, morals, basketball," I said thinking about it, "Hummm okay you got a deal."

I said shaking his hand. After that we went to the gym.

"Let's get started," he said passing me the ball.

"Let's," I said dribbling the ball in-between my legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was working hard by myself at nights and sometimes at lunch. I was determined to get put in the starting 5on Varsity for the game against Edo High. Sesshomaru and I had worked hard in the court and in our room. Sesshomaru and I would work on his conversational ways, his approach, and his over all appearance.

"You know Miroku," Sesshomaru started, "I've never been this open with anyone."

"Well I'm you roomy man your supposed to open up to me," I said drying the back of my neck with a towel.

During getting ready for bed there was a heavy knock at the door. I looked at Sesshomaru and he shrugged his shoulders. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Coach," I said nervously as he stared at me.

"Miroku you have shown exceptional team work and determination. So I would like to give you this," he said pulling out a jersey, "You will be playing Varsity against Edo High. In the starting 5."

I took it and shook his hand. I was so excited all I could do was squeeze out a thank you before closing the door behind him.

"Congrats dude," Sesshomaru said before giving my a pat on the back.

With that we both go ready for bed and went to sleep.

12:00 am

RING RING RING

"Huh," I said jumping up.

I looked around to see my phone ringing.

"Hello," I said in a whisper.

"_Hey darling just wanted to remind you about the carnival in two days you and your brother are supposed to be there. I am expecting you to be there," _my mom said through the phone.

I looked over to where Sesshomaru was laying.

"Okay mom I will see you there. Love you bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I rolled back over and went back to MORNING

"Hey guys," I said sitting with my teammates at breakfast.

"Morning," Sesshomaru said biting into an apple.

"Yo there is Sango," Kouga said.

We all turned to look. She was standing at the front of the line buying her food. When she was walking to her table she waved over at us then sat. I then watched as a dude with black hair and red eyes sat beside her.

"Hey Sango did you know that banana's are high in protein," he said smiling at her.

She gave him a small smile then looked away rolling her eyes.

"Who is he," I asked the guys.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.

"He has had this huge crush on Sango for the longest. He is a dork though no one here really pays him any mind. She is nice enough to actually smile at him," InuYasha said stuffing the rest of his breakfast burrito in his mouth.

We all watched secretly as Naraku tried to flirt with Sango when he grabbed her hand. That was the last straw for Sango. She stood picked up her tray threw it in the trash and left the room. We all busted out laughing and to my surprise the guys seemed to like me more.

The day went by quick with the usual classes then basketball. After basketball me and Sesshomaru were in the room chilling when my phone went off.

"Hello," I said in my best guy voice.

"_Miroku," my mothers voice asked._

"Yeah hey mom," I said looking around.

"_Where is your sister?" my mom asked._

"She is in the shower," I said relaxing.

"_Well just remember that I want you and her there at the carnival tomorrow," she said, "Anyway got to go. Love you bye."_

I hung up the phone.

"Oh great," I said putting my hands over my face.

"You good man," Sesshomaru asked looking up from his Economic book.

"Yeah this stupid carnival tomorrow," I said with a big sigh.

"The one supporting the new sorority?" he asked twirling the basketball on his finger.

"Yeah," I said as I watched him get up.

"My mom's in it too, I have to go," he said getting his homework.

"Oh great. My mom will be there, Kikyo will be there, you will be there, and Kagome will be there," I said looking wide eyed at the wall, "Oh boy."

NEXT DAY

"Oh shit," I said as we entered the carnival entrance.

"What?" Kouga asked looking back at me.

"It's my crazy ex. I have to run. See ya'll later," I said before running off hiding making sure my Kikyo didn't see me.

I quickly ran into one of the bathrooms and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I missed seeing me as a girl. I said combing out my hair with my fingers.

"Kagome," a voice I recognized said.

"Hey mom," I said turning around and giving her a bright smile.

She hugged me and looked around me.

"Where is your brother," she asked.

"I don't know," I said pretending to look for him.

"Well come it's almost your turn," she said grabbing my arm.

"Almost my turn for what," I said allowing myself to be dragged.

"Your working the next shift at the kissing booth," she said dragging me.

SESS POV

"Your finally going to be able to kiss Sango," Kouga said patting my shoulder.

"I can't believe you made me do this," I said before turning to see it was my turn.

Then I saw her. Raven locks flowing down over her shoulders, a black formfitting dress which contrasted beautifully with her flawless skin, then her big gray/blue eyes.

"Um I'm here to give you your break," she said in the voice of an angel.

"Oh thank god. Beware of these guys some of them try to tongue," Sango said laughing as she left.

"Oh man, Sess you just missed her," InuYasha said.

"You want to leave?" Kouga asked patting my shoulder.

"No, I already paid," I said walking up to the female.

She turned and gazed at me silently. I realized then that she looked a lot like Miroku.

KAG POV

I turned to see none other then Sesshomaru in front of me. I couldn't believe this.

"Do you have a brother named Miroku?" Sesshomaru boldly asked me.

"Yes. How did you know," I asked him smiling.

"You guys look alike," he said giving me a smirk.

"Um are you ready," I asked nervously.

I had never really kissed anyone except Bankotsu and I was kind of nervous.

"Yeah," he said softly in his deep soothing voice.

We started leaning in and our lips touched. My eyes drifted shut as he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened for him and he used his tongue to search my mouth.

"Hurry up there are others in line also," someone from behind yelled.

He started pulling back until I placed my hand on his cheeks.

"Just a little more," I said with my eyes still closed.

He started kissing me again until I heard a oh to familiar voice.

"Kagome what the fuck is this," Bankotsu said, "This is my girlfriend."

"You mean ex girlfriend," I said butting in.

We both stood and I stood in between them.

"What does it look like she is doing," Sesshomaru said, "Looks like I take everything from you."

"Bankotsu leave," I said pushing him lightly, "You can handle this another time."

He turned to leave but then turned and swung on Sesshomaru hitting him in the jaw. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he attacked. I tried to stop them from fighting, but they continued anyway. It was getting out of control.

"GUY'S STOP IT," I yelled but it wasn't getting to them.

By now there was a big crowd around them watching and instigating the fight. Finally my mom pushed through she had a big bucket of ice water which she poured on the guys.

"You guys need to cool off," she yelled, "Kagome I pray this has nothing to do with you."

I gave her a look then looked back at Sesshomaru. I mouthed a small thank you and walked off.

BACK AT SCHOOL

I walked into the room as Miroku and saw Sesshomaru laying down holding some ice to his head.

"Oh gosh what happened to you," I asked acting like I didn't know.

"I got into a fight with the captain from Edo high at the carnival," he said.

"Oh wow," I said handing him another set of tissues.

He took it and threw his other ones away.

"It's funny because it was over you sister," he said in a chuckle.

"What happened," I asked acting interested.

"I kissed her and her ex saw and tried to fight me," he said.

"Wow that's crazy," I said laying down trying to think of something else to say, "Did you like it?"

"She is an amazing kisser. So passionate," he said laying on his back.

He then leaned up quickly.

"I'm sorry man. That's your sister I shouldn't be talking about her like that," he said softly.

"No it's cool maybe you should call her and ask her on a date," I said not facing him.

I had a huge smile on my face bit my lip nervously waiting for his response.

"Well she is pretty," he started, "I guess I can give it a try."

"Well let's get some sleep," I said turning my light off and closing my eyes.

"Tomorrow I will ask her," he said before it was quiet.

I woke then next morning from the best sleep I've had since I took up this position as my brother.

Sesshomaru was bustling getting ready to go to the gym. He and I had made a regular schedule to go to the gym every Sunday. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed before following Sesshomaru out the door.

Once at the gym I couldn't get my mind off of the kiss that Sesshomaru and I had shared. It was weird. Everything he did seemed 100 times more sexier now that we shared that kiss. How could I focus on anything when that sexy beast was lifting. Everything was light to him. He was benching 510 with no problem. He didn't want to show off to much but he didn't need this at all. I think he just did it to make the team feel better.

Sango's POV

"He is so sexy," I said while running on the treadmill.

"Girl everyone knows Sesshomaru is sexy," Kelly said running next to me.

"No not him. Miroku," I said back, "But he said I'm not his type."

"Your everyone's type," she said back stopping her treadmill.

"Yeah I know I don't know what to do," I said stopping mine also.

"I have an idea, go talk to Sesshomaru ask him out tonight and try to make Miroku jealous," Kelly said.

I smiled at her, fixed my hair. Put on my sexy walk and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru how much are you lifting now a days," I asked him placing my finger on his chest. KAGOME POV

'Oh hell,' I thought as I saw Sango.

"Hey Sesshomaru how about you call Kagome now," I said tapping Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone Miroku," he said deeply before turning back to Sango.

I growled low in my throat before I started punching the punching bag. After Sango left I went up to Sesshomaru.

"I have a date with her tonight at the Feudal Star," he said flashing me a fanged smile.

"What about Kagome," I asked crossing my arms.

"She will live," he said standing up and walking out of the gym.

I stared after him with revenge in my eyes. I ran out of the gym and saw Sango taking a run.

"Why are you going out with Sesshomaru tonight?" I asked her crossing my arms again.

"Because I like him and you suggested it in the first place," she said stopping to look at me.

She had a smug smile on her face and it made me want to punch her lights out. Being a girl I knew what was on her mind. I knew what she was doing but I couldn't show that right now.

"Look why don't you bring a girl with you and we can make this a double date," she said licking her lips slowly.

Is this how we females act all the time? This is gross!!!!

I continued to watch as she tried to put her moves on me and it just made me want to throw up.

"Okay fine we can do that," I said.

At that point the geekiest girl probably in the whole school came running by.

"Hey Kanna will you go out with me tonight to the Feudal Star," I asked her sweetly trying not to show my repulsion.

"Yes of course I will," she said in a whispery voice.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

THAT EVENING

Sesshomaru and I were getting ready and he seemed in a panic.

"Relax man you can do this," I said to him.

He took one look in the mirror and we were out of there. Once at the restaurant we took our seats with the girls and I watched as Sango tried to feel all over Sesshomaru. They then started making out. I wanted to hurl it was disgusting to watch her lips move against Sesshomaru's. I was too busy watching what was going on until I felt Kanna's hand feeling on me.

"Kanna stop," I whispered brushing her hand off of me.

She stopped for a second before continuing faster.

"Stop Kanna," I said before standing up and walking away.

I then heard Sango get up giving a lame excuse about a project and leaving the table. As I went outside I looked in one of the windows and saw that Kanna and Sesshomaru were sitting there awkwardly in silence.

"So," he said.

"So," she said back batting her eyes at him.

"Check please," he said THAT NIGHT

"That was absolutely horrible," Sesshomaru said passing.

We were sitting outside at the near-by park just taking in some deep breaths.

TWO ROOMS DOWN

"I've been here so much longer then that Miroku kid and he get's the girl of my dreams," Naraku said petting his pet snake.

"I don't understand she deserves someone of equal value," he said looking in the mirror attempting to make a cute face.

"I will show him for the real him if I only I knew how," he said before putting his snake back in the glass.

"MIROKU," a female voice yelled echoing off the glass, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE."

Naraku peaked his head out his door to see a dark haired, 5'8, smoking hot babe.

"They are not in ," he said giving a little wink.

"Argh fine," Kikyo said before leaving.

'Maybe she could help me out,' Naraku thought before chasing after her.

"Look I know you don't know me and are probably confused as to why I'm asking but who are you to Miroku,' he asked Kikyo.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well your boyfriend is treading dangerous territory with my girl. I want to get him off my back what kind of dirt you got on him," he asked with a creepy glint in his eye.

"What's in it for me," she asked licking her lips.

"A faithful boyfriend and 200 bucks," he said before giving her a smile.

"It's a deal," she said before shaking Naraku's hand.

Deep into the near by forest did they go to plot their evil dealings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night went by very uneventful. Sesshomaru and I laid in bed silently till we both feel asleep. Our minds were swirling with different thoughts. Me thinking about how I could have possibly fallen for the man laying in the bed next to mine. And his more then likely trying to figure out why things with Sango didn't work out completely.

I rolled over so I was facing his back. His silver hair seemed to glow in the bright moon light. His flawless back seemed to be illuminated from the moon light also.

When had this happened?

When had I fallen for this man?

More importantly what was I to do about it?

The week leading up to the game against Edo was pretty uneventful except for the few pep rallies and practices. Like always classes were boring because for some reason I spent half the class staring at a silver haired god.

It was the day before the game and I was spending it with Jak, Sara, and Kirra. I was enjoying my day as a girl and just enjoyed hanging out with old friends.

SESS POV

It was late and I was just getting back form seeing my dad. I was locking my door when I saw Sango out for a run. A small smile graced my face until I saw who she was running to.

In the car lane was a yellow taxi and getting out was none other then Miroku. I watched carefully before seeing Sango embrace and kiss him. My eyes flashed and I rushed to the room.

MIROKU (REAL MIROKU) POV

'Wow,' I thought as I was kissed by this hot chick.

"I'm ready to be yours if your willing to be mine. Tell me tomorrow at the game," she said before running off.

I smiled.

KAGOME POV

I walked into the room and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the desk doing homework.

"Wassup my bro," I said closing the door behind me.

"You know it's funny how stupid I was. I opened up to you and you went behind my back and did this to me," he said his eyes flashing as he glared at me.

"What are you talking about," I said back.

He stood up and pushed me.

"Don't play stupid. I saw what happened when you got out of the taxi," he yelled pushing me again.

I tried to push back against him but he was too strong.

"MAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT," I yelled at him.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT! GO SLEEP WITH SANGO," he yelled before slamming the door in my face.

I stared at the door with tears stinging my eyes. I walked outside and sat down on the bench outside of the boys dorms.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice behind me asked.

I looked back and saw Kanna. She had a small smile on her face.

"I got kicked out of my room for the night," I said resting my head in my hands.

"Well how about you come stay with me tonight? I don't have a roommate," she said twiddling her thumbs.

"Okay, okay," I said softly before following her to her room.

MIROKU POV

I walked into my dorm and saw my roommate asleep and my bed already made.

"Aw Kagome is so sweet she already brought all my stuff," I said softly as to not wake my roomy.

I quickly changed and hopped in bed.

NEXT MORNING (SESS POV)

I woke up to the alarm. I turned over to see Miroku still passed out on his stomach. I rolled my eyes before getting out of bed to get ready for the game.

MIROKU POV

"Dude wake up! GO GET READY FOR THE GAME," someone I didn't know yelled.

I quickly got up and ran with them to the locker room and got dressed.

KIKYO AND NARAKU POV

"Are you two positive about this," Mr. Myouga asked from behind his huge desk.

"100 percent sure," they said in unison.

KAGOME POV

The sun streaming in through the blinds was what woke me. I shot up.

"THE GAME!" I yelled before struggling to get out of the bed.

I continually feel on the floor until I made it out of the door. By the time I got to the locker room the game had already started. I went to my cubby just to see my uniform not there. I looked around before my eyes got wide with recognition. I ran out and got under the bleachers and looked.

My heart got caught in my throat when I saw Miroku on the court. Coach was looking mad as hell as Miroku missed another pass. I rolled my eyes and did a tiny growl deep in my throat. Thankfully (sarcastically of course) things got only worse.

The game was brought to an abrupt pause when Mr. Myouga, Kikyo, and Naraku walked onto the court.

"Why the heck has our game been stopped?" Coach asked the veins in his neck popping out.

"Because I have come to believe that one of your players is a girl impersonating a boy," he said into the microphone.

"And who is your accusations about?" Coach asked again.

"Miroku or should I say Kagome Higurashi," he said pointing to my brother.

"Whoa," Miroku started taking the mic, " I'm not a girl."

"Actually you are," the principle said into the mic again.

Then my brother did the unexpected and dropped his pants. I saw my parents stand up in the crowd and my mom had her hand over her mouth and my dad a smile on his face.

"Coach now that we have solved that can we continue our game of Basketball?" Coach asked.

"Yes you can. You two come with me," he said grabbing Kikyo and Naraku by the ear.

"Miroku I'm so sorry! I love you," Kikyo yelled to Miroku.

"Well I don't love you! We are done," he said before following the team to the locker room.

Before he walked in I pulled him under the bleachers.

"Sis? Why do you look like me," he asked.

"Change with me and I will explain," I said quickly.

As we switched clothes I explained everything to him and he patted me on the back before I went on out.

I finally understood why Sesshomaru was acting that way! He had seen my brother kissing Sango!

When the players ran out I ran out with them.

"Coach please put me back in I'm better now please," I said begging coach.

He looked at me with a stern look and put me in.

The game was going good until I was open and Sesshomaru didn't have an open shot. I continued yelling over and over again that I was open but he totally ignored me and made a shot that he missed. Everyone was yelling at him and telling him I was open and he should have given the ball to me. He looked at me his eyes tinted slight.

I had enough I was getting tired of this. I was taking the ball down the court and he was kind of running behind me.

"Look Sesshomaru it wasn't me you saw kissing her," I yelled back at him.

Sesshomaru huffed before stealing the ball from me and trying to get the through the rival team. Bankotsu was in his face when the fight broke out.

Bankotsu swung first and then all hell broke loose.

Finally I was able to pull the guys off each other.

"I'm so tired of this," I huffed, "I have a confession. Sesshomaru I love you."

Everything started to get quiet and eyes got wide.

"What?" He asked before backing up.

"No let me explain. A few weeks ago the girls team at Edo High was cut," I started peeling off the side burns, " The guys didn't think we were good enough to join their team and so I decided hey what the hell let me pose as Miroku so that I could play and prove them wrong."

"So I came and made the team and put up a male front in front of you guys," I said unwrapping my chest.

With that I pulled the wig off and let my long black raven hair down.

"See I told you I would never do that to you. I wasn't the one who kissed Sango that was my brother. He didn't know anything about this.," I said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Your lying," he said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled before pulling my shirt up showing my breast to everyone.

Everyone gasped and loud talking happened.

"They are disqualified then," the coach for Edo said.

The ref looked at my coach who was looking pretty pissed. That was when the crowd started.

"LET HER PLAY," they chanted over and over again.

"The game is still on," the ref said smiling.

Edo's coach then pulled out the manual before my coach snatched it from his hand.

"We people her Shikon don't discriminate by race, heritage, or gender," he said before walking away.

The ref smiled and the game continued. Of course now that everyone knew who I was the guys from Edo didn't take it easy on me. They tripped me and pushed me and everything, but I continually got up and played. Finally the game was ending and I had a free throw. I was thinking of a technique that Sesshomaru had taught me.

"Your not going to make it," Bankotsu said from the line.

He continued to taunt me and then the ball was passed to me.

I bounced it a few times before aiming.

"Your worth nothing," he said.

I smiled before setting up the technique and letting the ball fly. It hit the back board and then went it. Everyone cheered and the game continued there were only seconds left in the game. InuYasha brought it down and passed it to me. Bankotsu was blocking me and talking shit in my ear. He then moved further back and I decided this was the time to prove everyone wrong. I ran towards the basket and jumped and with the help of Sesshomaru taking the bottom of my shoe and pushing me up I dunked the ball in and hung on the rim. With that the buzzer rang and the crowd went wild. I hung on the rim until InuYasha came under me and caught me bridal style.

The crowds were now on the floor and everything seemed to be at peace. Miroku and Sango together at last, Kouga and Kanna finally admitted their undying love for each other, and my mom, dad, and friends ran up and got the long need explanation that was needed. After all was said and done I looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked back at me with a blank stare before walking away. My heart broke a little on the inside but I knew that this one fairy tale was not going to come true. Soon after when everyone was partying I packed my things and left with my parents.

From the moment I got home I joined into the sorority and wore frilly dresses and big hairstyles. I had given my brother a invitation for Sesshomaru even though I knew that more then likely he wouldn't come. The never dying feeling inside me that he hated me never died and neither did the hurt.

It was the night of the pageant and everyone else was getting ready.

"Have you seen him," I asked Jak.

Unfortunately he shook his head.

"Kagome if you would like I will be your escort for the pageant tonight?" Jak said smiling.

"No thanks I think I need to get some air. By the way your guys look amazing," I said before walking out.

I walked around the venue's gardens till I came to a lake. I sat on a rock and then I heard footsteps.

"I knew you would come. This means a lot to me," I said standing up.

"What me turning on the sprinklers," a old man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were," I started.

"Me," a voice said behind me.

I turned and gasped.

"I heard there was a Cinderella missing her prince charming," he said smiling.

I couldn't find my voice as I stared at him.

"Let me help you pull those words from your mouth," he said before placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing me deeply.

His kiss was so passionate that I lost all sense of feeling in my legs and started to fall. Thankfully he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He pulled back and looked me deeply into the eyes.

"I think we have a pageant to get too," he said smiling.

I gave a bright smile before we walked back into the venue.

That night was the most magical and beautiful night of my life. For once I wore a dress that suited me and I got to get escorted by the man of my dreams. As we walked the runway people cheered and he turned to me and placed a kiss on my lips before whispering against them.

"I love you too," he said smiling.

THE END


End file.
